marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Timothy Dugan (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Dum-Dum Dugan | Nicknames = Timothy, Dum Dum | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formerly , United States Army (Howling Commandos), the Deadly Dozen | Relatives = Wife (unknown) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = SHIELD Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 260 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Soldier, former circus strong man | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos #1 | HistoryText = During World War II, while working as a circus strongman, Dugan helps Nick Fury and Sam Sawyer escape the Nazis during a mission. Dugan later joins the British Army, and when Sawyer is charged with creating Fury's First Attack Squad, also known as the Howling Commandos, Sawyer invites Dugan to become second in command. His exceptional strength saves the day in several of his adventures with the group. During his time with the Howlers Dugan became skilled on all Allied small weapons and gained experience in all forms of hand to hand combat, especially Judo. With his trademark derby, Dum Dum frequently struck fear into the Nazi and Japanese enemies in mission after mission. Such were the Howling Commandos feared by the Third Reich, a counter squad of elite fighters, the Blitzkrieg Squad was formed, and among their number, bar room brawler Siegfried, whose story of defeating six men with his bare hands made it to the ears of Von Strucker, was chosen to stand against Dum Dum Dugan. Among the foes Dum Dum squared off against was Colonel Klaue, stepping in for Fury on a one-on-one match with the iron-handed officer. Following this incident, Dugan was brought up on court martial charges, but Fury soon revealed that it was a plot by the Agent of a 1,000 Faces. Perhaps one of his most daring moments was his face off against the Sea Shark, during which he lead a group of prisoners to take over the German ship. Foreshadowing his future experiences in SHIELD, Dugan also faced a number of supernatural and super-human menaces during the war, including Baron Blood. Dugan had many opportunities to take command of the Howlers himself. On one occasion, trapped behind enemy lines during Allied bombings of a German town Dum Dum took command and lead a demoralized team back across heavily fortified enemy territory with a wounded Fury in tow. His experience with the Howlers lead to Dugan to being assigned to train the similar task force known as the "Deadly Dozen" by Sawyer. Promoted to sergeant, Dugan along with fellow Howlers Pinkerton and Maneli trained and fought alongside the Dozen on their first missions. Dugan was reassigned to the Howlers just prior to the Battle of the Bulge where he fought alongside not only his Howler teammates, but also the Deadly Dozen with their new commander and Captain America and Bucky. Serving Fury well as second in command of the Howlers during not only W.W.II but also later during missions in Korea, it took little indecision as to who Fury wanted seconded to him as sub director of SHIELD. Dugan served at the front lines of many of SHIELD's battles with the likes of HYDRA, A.I.M., the interplanetary Wraiths, a robotic clone of the Yellow Claw, Scorpio and the Zodiac, the Druid, the Maggia, the villainous duo of Mentallo and the Fixer and many other foes. Dugan also came to know and befriend many of the world's heroes, including the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Falcon, Black Widow, Quasar and of course Captain America, whom he first met during World War II. The late 1970's saw him take command of the special helicarrier named Behemoth IV to track down the Japanese monster Godzilla, an assignment he became somewhat overzealous on in the opinion of others, including Gabe Jones. Nicknamed "The Godzilla Squad", the group headed by Dugan, and including Jones and Jimmy Woo, followed Godzilla across his many exploits in the United States, including along the Alaskan pipeline, Seattle, and San Francisco where the interference of the Champions of Los Angeles led to the crashing of the original helicarrier. This mission to neutralize the threat of the beast left one of the few blemishes on Dugan's career, as he nearly lost SHIELD's mobile headquarters. Following the crash, Dugan was assigned the Behemoth IV carrier and the Red Ronin drone to apprehend the monster. In time however the creature returned to the sea on its own, never seen since. His loyalty was tested to its limits during the Deltite Affair when his close friendship with Fury endangered his position in SHIELD and nearly cost him his life. With Fury on the run, Dugan was expected to assume command of SHIELD, however the Deltite-controled oversight council that ran the agency cited Dugan's heart condition as a specific reason not to choose him. Following that turn of events, Dugan was among one of the few agents who suspected something wrong with the hunt for a rogue Nick Fury and together with fellow Howler Gabriel Jones and the Contessa, they uncovered the corruption at the heart of the Deltite Affair, leading to the dissolving of SHIELD. After SHIELD disbanded he retired to a civilian life with his wife and children, however a bizarre plot involving the Death's Head and the Yellow Claw unwittingly him and his family their lives. The death of Dugan spurned Fury to return to the world of espionage and avenge the death of his trusted and life-long friend. As events later revealed, Dugan was in fact still alive, frozen by the Yellow Claw and allowed to be found by Fury. The motivations behind the Yellow Claw's elaborate ploy remain a mystery unsolved. Returning to active duty, Dugan served as a firm bedrock for Fury during the formative months of the new SHIELD and later the traumatic events of the massacre at SHIELD Central in 1991 and the subsequent fiasco involving the brainwashing of long thought dead agents of SHIELD. Once again Dugan was at the front lines alongside Fury, most notably on a mission with to thwart the theft of a long lost Soviet nuclear submarine. Together with the mutant Wolverine, Fury and Dugan put a minor dent in the growing HYDRA arsenal. Dugan was in command of the helicarrier when it was hijacked by a cadre of super-terrorists lead by Mad Dog and bankrolled by AIM, enduring considerable torture at the hands of the hijackers. Dugan briefly served as director of SHIELD in 1993, however the position was nearly in name only as Fury still ran SHIELD. Fury took back the mantle later that year in time to lead an invasion against Von Strucker's base in Iceland. Feeling his age, in the years that followed, Dugan served more in an administrative sense, always close at Fury's side to offer consultation and advice. Among the crises SHIELD faced were the subterranean Tantalus and the terrorist organization known as DANTE. Despite his age, Dugan was not opposed to some field work, taking a shot in the leg following his escorting of former KGB officer Dmitri Panshin, which eventually led to a rogue band of SHIELD agents taking over the helicarrier. In 1995, Dugan's loyalty to Fury tested their friendship as he sided with Fury's son, Mikel and helped him try to capture the Punisher, who was gunning after Fury thinking he had the Castle family killed. The events of those days eventually culminated in the apparent 'death' of Nick Fury, shot and killed by the Punisher. Dugan was quick to oversee the situation and played a large role in the funeral of his friend. Acting as a deputy director Dugan assisted the Contessa in the aftermath of Fury's death, helping her during Fury's funeral and later in dealing with Fury's son who went gunning for the Punisher looking to avenge his father's murder. Later under director G.W. Bridge's tenure, Dugan served aboard the carrier during the chaos of the apparent death of many of the world's heroes at the hands of Onslaught, seriously wounded during the helicarrier's crash into Manhattan harbor following attacks from Sentinels. Later Dugan served aboard the carrier, helping to solve the computer malfunctions aboard the new helicarrier caused by the evil spirit Ogun. Details remain unclear as to how upon his escape from his imprisonment in Operation Back Slide, Fury returned to command SHIELD. What is clear is that by the end of the millennium, Dugan was once again acting as unofficial commander of the organization under direct orders from Fury himself, while his friend maintained a low profile. Dugan kept tabs on the Thunderbolts and faced a plot by Nightmare with Sharon Carter and Captain America. Dugan informed Captain America and Falcon that Fury was in fact alive and investigating a new threat from the Hate-Monger. Dugan served as a special director during Sharon Carter's tenure of command in the agency, offering his experience in combating threats from AIM and their attacks with Protocide and her formation of the ELITE agents of SHIELD, with whom he lead to apprehend the Thunderbolts When Nick Fury returned to the helm, Dugan now in his fifth decade at SHIELD seemed to adopt a much lower profile when compared to earlier years. Retiring from active combat roles, Dum Dum Dugan can still be seen at Fury's side, such as during the interrogation of the Vulture after the Identity Disc theft and SHIELD's recent dealings with Cable and his floating city of Providence. Following the savage HYDRA attacks on SHIELD that left Nick Fury injured, Dugan served as acting commander of SHIELD. Under his command, SHIELD launched an all-out assault on factions of HYDRA, AIM, and the cult known as the Hand lead by mutant Gorgon. During the Civil War, Dugan, along with several other SHIELD agents, was sent to capture his fugitive friend Captain America. The entire group was defeated. He expressed regret to fellow agent Sharon Carter for trying to capture his friend. He also stated his concerns about losing faith in SHIELD due to the war and the way the organization was run under Director Maria Hill. After the events of Civil War and as Tony Stark took over as director of SHIELD, Dugan turned in his letter of resignation, stating that he did not approve of the changes Stark had made, or of the way he ran the organization. Dugan's resignation was not accepted however, as he was too vital to SHIELD. Despite Dugan's disapproval of Stark's leadership, Stark still trusted Dugan and Dugan alone with the command of a weapon that could send an abandoned Manhattan into the Negative Zone, destroying the island and anyone inside during World War Hulk, citing that Hulk and the Warbound were too dangerous a global threat to leave Manhattan free. Stark trusted that Dugan would know the appropriate time to execute the plan, if at all. Dugan never used the weapon. Dugan was later placed in charge of pursuing Wolverine. While chasing Logan and Omega Red, Dugan was badly wounded by Daken. It was later revealed that, shortly after the death of Captain America, Dugan was ambushed and stabbed by a Skrull impersonating Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, who then took his place. The Dugan impostor destroys the Peak, S.W.O.R.D.'s Orbital base, in a suicide strike that allowed the Skrull armada to invade Earth. After the invasion, Iron Man discovered the Skrull kidnap victims alive and well, including Dum Dum. Dugan is later shown in a support group meeting with the others that had been replaced by Skrulls. Dugan wanted to leave immediately but was compelled into staying. Dugan acted as new SHIELD director Tony Stark's adviser. Secret Invasion Prior to the Skrull's Secret Invasion, Dugan was subdued by a Skrull disguised as Allegra de Fontaine, who later took his place. After the final battle, Dugan returned to Earth in a Skrull space ship along with other kidnapped humans. Back in action Dugan returned as Fury's right hand and helped Captain America to take down Codname: Bravo. | Powers = None | Abilities = During his time with the Howlers Dugan became skilled on all Allied small weapons and gained experience in all forms of hand to hand combat, especially Judo. Due to his size, and his training as a circus strongman, Dugan has great physical strength, within human limits. | Strength = | Equipment = Dugan has access to a wide variety of equipment and weaponry designed by S.H.I.E.L.D. technicians. He wears a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform made of 9-ply Kevlar | Transportation = Helicarrier, various other air, land, and sea craft provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. | Weapons = Dugan has access to the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. highly advanced arsenal of weaponry. }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Howling Commandos Category:Sega - Captain America